The toothbrush is the most widely used instrument for cleaning teeth, but there are certain areas of the teeth that it does not clean properly. These are at the gaps between the teeth and the surfaces of the teeth close to the gum line where there is a shallow pocket formed by the junction of the gum and tooth. Plaque tends to accumulate in these areas providing a bacteriological environment which irritates the gun and attacks the tooth, leading to caries. Irritated gums can become swollen, causing a deeper pocket between gum and tooth to form which in turn results in more plaque accumulated. This latter situation is very difficult to correct with a toothbrush as it cannot reach into the pocket and also at this stage the gum is sore and liable to bleed. Problems of gum inflammation are particularly prevalent in older people and are a major cause of loss of teeth.
Dental floss is used as a plaque remover but it has limitations and disadvantages. Its main use is to remove plaque accumulating in the gaps between the teeth using a shaving or scaling action with the floss slid into the intertooth gap, tensioned and pulled along the side of the tooth starting from the gum line in the direction away from it. If there is no gap between the crowns of the two teeth, the floss cannot easily be slipped in. It can be forced in, but there is the danger in doing so of injuring the gum. Dental floss cannot deal with the gum line pockets on the sides of the teeth facing the tongue and the cheek.
Another problem that can cause loss of teeth is accumulation of tartar round the tooth close to the gum line. Tartar tends to be hard, and brushes and dental floss are not suited to removing it. It needs to be gently chiselled off, and none of the instruments available to the general public provides this function.